For Moaning Out Loud
This is Inspired by power rangers zeo episode for cryin out loud Transcript Blake Belladonna (V.O.): For Moaning Out Loud In Tyler's House Tyler and Keiko We're Kissing in Tyler's Bedroom in Tyler's Bed (Private) * Keiko Kubota: Oh, Oh, Oh Yeah Maddie and Adagio are watching Tyler and Keiko * Maddie Klause: Wow they Two are kissing * Fang Klause: Wow * Skinny and Hobbler: Uh Oh! * Maddie and Fang Throw Skinny and Hobbler Out * Skinny and Hobbler Crying * Skinny and Hobbler (Sobbing while telling a truth to Adagio): WE'RE HUNGRY!!!!!! * Adagio: You Guys can go to the Ice Cream Store * Maddie Klause: NOW GET OUT! * Maddie Kicks Skinny and Hobbler out of Tyler's House * Skinny and Hobbler accidentally steals ice cream from Peppa Pig In Peppa's World * Peppa Pig: Hey That's My Ice Cream Give It Back! * Skinny and Hobbler eats Peppa Pig's Ice Cream * Peppa Gets Triggered * Skinny and Hobbler runs away fast * Peppa Pig Rolls Into a Ball and Catches Skinny and Hobbler * Skinny and Hobbler kicks Peppa Pig * But Peppa Pig Tackles Skinny and Hobbler and Gets Back her Ice Cream * Skinny and Hobbler: WE ATE YOUR ICE CREAM AND THAT'LL MAKE YOU CRY!!!!!!!! * Peppa Pig: Then Im Putting You Two In A Time Out! * Peppa Puts Skinny and Hobbler in a Time Out * Skinny and Hobbler escape from the time out without Peppa Pig noticing and went back to The Arcade * Meanwhile back at Tyler's House in Acmetropolis * Tyler Klause: Let's Play Mortal Kombat! * Adagio: Good Idea! * They noticed Skinny and Hobbler playing Street Fighters at the arcade * Tyler Klause: Hey Skinny and Hobbler what are you doing? * Skinny: Now that is a trick question * Hobbler: Playing Street Fighter * Peppa Pig noticed Skinny and Hobbler had escaped from the timeout * Peppa Pig: YOU TWO BACK TO YOU'RE TIMEOUT NOW! * Peppa Pig Drags Skinny and Hobbler back to there time out in peppa's world through the portal * Superman: PEPPA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! * Peppa Pig: Taking these two rascals back to there time outs * Peppa Pig throws skinny and hobler back to the trunk in peppa's world * Skinny and Hobbler: We're stuck in the trunk * Superman: PEPPA YOU SHALL KNOW THESE TWO WOLVES ARE TOO OLD TO BE IN TIMEOUTS!!!!! That's It! I'm telling your mother! * Peppa Pig: Wait Don't! * Superman: TOO LATE!!! MRS. PIG!!!!!!!!!!! * Mummy Pig: Yes Superman? * Superman: Did you know what your daughter did? * Mummy Pig: What did peppa do? * Superman: SHE KIDNAPPED TWO OLDER WOLVES NAMED SKINNY AND HOBBLER AND YOU SHOULD GROUND HER! * Mummy Pig: PEPPA COME HERE! Meanwhile at Fazbears Inc Freddy was Thinking of a Plan to Destroy the Rangers * Freddy Fazbear (Thinking): If I Could Only Send a Monster to Make Noise that would make keiko moan. PUPPET! Puppet Comes in the Building * Puppet: Yes Freddy? * Freddy Fazbear: I Need a Monster to Scare Keiko So, FUSE SHAO KAHN, TAMATAO, THE GRIZZ AND OWLMAN! * Puppet: You're Wish is My Command Freddy * Freddy Fazbear: Good. * Puppet Presses the Fusion Button and Fuses Shao Khan Tamato The Grizz and Owl Man into one Monster called Louder the Bugster to Make Woman Moan * Louder the Bugster: Louder the Bugster's the Name and Making Woman Moan is my Game * Freddy Fazbear: LOUDER THE BUGSTER! Here's You're Target. * Freddy Shows him a Hologram of Keiko Kubota Tyler's Crush * Louder the Bugster: You're Wish is My Command Freddy! * Louder the Bugster Teleports * Mummy Pig: PEPPA YOU'RE GROUNDED! * Peppa Pig: B-bu-but * Mummy Pig: No Buts! * Daddy Pig: GO TO YOUR ROOM PEPPA! * Peppa Pig cries while she goes to her room * Superman: That'll teach her a lesson, Mr. & Mrs. Pig. * Mummy Pig: Thanks Superman * Superman: Skinny and Hobbler, you're free to go. * Skinny and Hobbler: Thanks Superman! * Skinny: LET'S GO BACK TO THE ARCADE! * Hobbler: Good Idea. * Adagio and Claudette noticed Louder the Bugster * Adagio: Is That Who i Think It Is? * Claudette: What is that thing? * Benjamin Cooper: You Know i Can Probably Get a Good Picture of * Manik Acorn: NOT THE TIME BENJAMIN!, NOT THE TIME! * Adagio: We Need to get tyler out of bed quick! * Adagio and the Others Enter Tyler's Room and Wakes Him Up * Tyler Klause: What's going on outside?!?! * Adagio: THERE'S A BUGSTER OUTSIDE! * Tyler Klause: I'll Be Right There Wait Here Keiko * As Tyler Runs Out the Door A Naked Keiko Is In Tyler's Bed Moaning Tyler and Adagio We're Outside of Tyler's House and They Saw Louder the Bugster * Tyler Klause: WHO ARE YOU?!?! * Louder the Bugster: The Name's Louder the Bugster and Im Great with Woman Ya Know * Tyler Klause: Wait What?! * Adagio: Ok that is seriously messed up * Superman: HEY LOUDER THE BUGSTER!!!!!!!! Superman using heat vision on Louder the Bugster But Louder the Bugster Dodges * Louder The Bugster: Missed Agian! * Superman: What did you have... Kryptonite? * Louder The Bugster: Actually I Had a Time Device that slows down you're heat vision * Superman: NO! * Tyler Klause: No Wonder He's Fast * Austin Williams destroys Louder's Time Device * Louder the Bugster: You'll Pay For that Dregs! * Dregs Appear Behind Louder the Bugster * Louder the Bugster: Get em! * Austin Williams: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates there morphers and gets out there keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Morph Into There Ranger Suits * Red Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Gold Ranger: (Heavinly): With the Throw of a Wing Train, Power Ranger Gold! * Navy Ranger: (Singing): With the Time of a Navy Train, Power Ranger Navy! * All: ALL OF THE EXPRESS TRAIN IN SUPERIOR POWERS! * Red Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE! * Red Train Force Ranger: LET'S DO THIS! * Navy Train Force Ranger Fights Louder the Bugster While the Others Battle the Dregs Category:Transcripts